Death by boredom
by SeaThreePeeO
Summary: Second part to Popcorn. Grounded how do the guys cope? We've all been there! UPDATED! Chapter ten up!
1. Default Chapter

Death by boredom

 Disclaimer:  I do not own any characters from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  Mirage Publishing does.  I just like to torture them.

Michaelangelo walked into the living room and snuck over to the phone.  Flicking through a small black book he looked up to check if his brothers had noticed him.  Leo was sat on the floor by the coffee table playing patience with an old deck of cards.  

"Red Jack on Black Queen." Raphael was spread out on the couch, staring into the space where the television once stood.  Leo glared at him before placing the card down.  Donatello was at the kitchen table merrily soldering away.  Michaelangelo quickly dialled the number and waited for it to pick up. 

"Stacey!"  He enthusiastically pipped down the receiver.  "That one night we spent together was the most memorable of my life.  Huh?  Mikey, Michaelangelo.  Yeah that's right the weird guy with a cat.  Huh?  So where have you been hiding all my life?  Oh hiding huh!  So how about we go out this evening?  Oh right, how about next week then? Oh, just how far head are you booked?  Oh well, have a nice decade."  Michaelangelo turned towards the living room.  "Who else do I know?"  He asked himself flicking through his book.

"Give up you're already up to Stacey Zella."  Donatello's voice came form the kitchen.  "Anyway didn't Sensei say no phone calls and how where you planning on going out tonight?  We're all grounded remember?"  Michaelangelo walked into the kitchen and shrugged.  "You can talk Mr circuit pants!"  Donatello looked up for a moment.

"Why are girls so tricky to date?"  Michaelangelo sighed to no one in particular.

"Dating anything with a pulse is tricky."  Donatello looked up again.  "I'm better with plants."

"But why are they so hard to understand?"  Michaelangelo moved round to the couch.  "Does my butt look big in this?"  He squeaked shoving his posterior towards Raphael, all he got was a grunt in reply.

"May I suggest you study the species of said girl?  Then maybe you will understand them better."  Donatello went back to his work.   

"Study?  How?"  Michaelangelo stood to attention.

"You could start by watching them in their natural environment."  Donatello said without looking up.

"Natural environment, huh?  You mean like the bedroom?"  A cushion hit Michaelangelo from behind.

The door creaked open and April struggled through with a large paper bag.

"Oh great the babysitters here!"  Raphael snorted.  "Please miss can I stay up late?  I promise not to wet the bed."

"I'm surprised Splinter even went on his trip after the stunt you guys pulled."  April glared at Raphael as she placed the bag on the table.

"Don't remind me!"  Leo said looking up from his game.  "I still have the headache!"  April threw a small white container at Leonardo.  "These should help."  

Leo turned the bottle over in his hand.  "How many should I take?"

"All of them should suffice!"  Raphael smirked.

"Hey, I can hear an annoying buzzing sound."  Leo lowered the bottle.  "No wait, it was just Raphael."

"That is an ineffective way to commit suicide.  Instead you should take one over the stated dose everyday for a month."  Donatello looked up again.  

"Thanks Donny, I'll keep that in mind if I ever feel the need to die a slow agonising and pointless death."

"Oh yeah, before I forget."  April dug through the paper bag.  "I have some of your mail here."  She handed Donatello his and threw Leo's over to him.

"Nothing for me?"  Michaelangelo asked. 

"What's the matter Mikey?"  Raphael turned to face him.  "Playgirl not accept your photos?"  Mikey poked his tongue out.  

"Excuse me doctor, but it hurts when I go like this."  Michaelangelo said thumping Raphael on the arm.  Leo tore open the envelope.  "Well?"  Michaelangelo asked leaning over the back of the couch.

"I am eligible for a home improvement loan."

Raphael looked around.  "It not like we can't use one."

"We could install a hot tub and then study girls in my natural environment!"  Michaelangelo's eyes lit up.  April raised an eyebrow.  "You don't want to know."  Donatello informed her, he turned to Leo.  "What are the conditions?"

Leo read down the list.  "You have to be over 18."

"Tick."  Michaelangelo marked the air in front of him.

"You have to own your own home."

"Tick, kinda."

"You have to have a regular income from employment."  Leo screwed the letter up.  "That's us out then."

"Aww it was fun while it lasted."  Michaelangelo pouted.  A rude remark escaped from Raphael.

"Careful Raph or the babysitter will send you to your room."  Michaelangelo taunted.

"I'd like to see her try."  Raphael folded his arms across his chest.

Hmmmmm I wonder where this one is going?  :-D


	2. Fun and Games

Fun and Games

Michaelangelo rested his chin on the back of the couch.  "No TV bites!"  He announced.  "Being grounded bites!"

"You should have thought of that before."  April sighed.  "The question is; have you learnt anything from the experience."  April sat down at the kitchen table.

"I've learnt that next time Raphael says, 'you wanna have some fun' I'm to say, not in this lifetime."  Michaelangelo walked over to the table.  "Whatca doin'?"

"Paper work."  April sighed.  

"Can I have some paper?"  Mikey asked, sitting down.

"Sure help yourself."

Michaelangelo dug around in the paper bag, he pulled out several sheets of paper and a pen.  After a few minutes of scribbling he screwed the paper into a ball.  "Oh nuts!"  Donatello looked up.  "What's wrong?  18 and still can't color inside the lines?"  Michaelangelo chose to ignore his brother; he started rummaging around the bag again.  April glanced over after a while.  "Mikey, what are you doing?"

"The Fourth Division of Paper Clips has overrun the Drawing Pin Infantry, and General Correction Fluid has called for reinforcements."  

"Can't you do something a little less distracting?"  April took the small white bottle from Michaelangelo.

"Like what?  I am so bored!"  He wailed. 

"Try playing a game or something."

"Like what?"

"Ludo?"  April suggested taking the box of drawing pins off of Michaelangelo.

"Nah."

"How about chess?"  Donatello looked hopefully towards his brother.

"I said I was bored not desperate!"

"Look!"  April took the stapler away from Michaelangelo.  "If I give you a game to play, will you stop bothering me?"

"Sure."

April lead Michaelangelo and Donatello over to the coffee table in the living room, she pushed the cards off the table. "Hey, I was in the middle of a game!"  Leo protested.

"You were stuck anyway.  Right."  April motioned Raphael over.  "We are going to play a little game."

"What kind of game?"  Michaelangelo asked.

"A personality test."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  Leo sat back. "You'll have to dig to find Raphael's."   April started to scribble down the letters of the alphabet on a piece of paper; she then tore it up into 26 separate pieces.  She scatted them on the table in the center of the group.  "Right, you pick a piece of paper."  She demonstrated.  "Then the rest of the group has to describe you using the letter you have picked." April held up her piece with 'S' written on it.  Four blank faces stared back at her, they could all think of a few words beginning with S, but no one dared to say them.

"Urm, sassy?"  Donatello ventured after a while.

"That's it, you've got the idea.  Now do you think you could all play nicely while I get my work done."  April patronised.  Leo took the first turn; he picked a scrap of paper and looked at it. "O."  He informed the others.

"Obnoxious!"  Raphael blurted.

"Wait, wait a minute, I've got one."  Michaelangelo tried to hold back a laugh.  "Obsessive!"  

"Opinionated!"  Donatello joined in.

"I am not!"  Leo turned the paper over, irritation beginning to show.

"Yeah?  What are you then?"  Raphael asked.

"Omnipotent."  Leo proclaimed.

"Ha!  You wish!"  Raphael snorted

"Okay, okay, my turn."  Michaelangelo wiped the tears from his face; he rooted through the pile of paper scraps.  "I."

Leo was quick off the mark.  "Immature!"  Michaelangelo poked his tongue out.

"Irritating!"  Raphael added his opinion.

Donatello paused for a minute.  "Idle."

"Well, I think I am interesting!"  Michaelangelo placed the scrap of paper off to the side.  "Donny, your turn."

Donatello sighed as he picked up a scrap of paper. "A."

"Aggravating!"  Raphael was first this time.

"A bore!"  Michaelangelo pushed out in-between hysterics.

"That doesn't count."  Leo groaned at Mikey.  "How about Awful?"

Donatello straightened up a little.  "Academical!"  

Raphael took his turn.  "I've got E."

"Egotistical springs to mind!"  Leo shot.

"You what to come over here and say that?  I'll punch you in the mouth!"

April looked up from her paper work.  "Remember play nice!  Splinter has asked me to note down everything you get up to."  Raphael looked back at Leo. 

 "May I have the pleasure of kicking your ass?"

"I am afraid I will have to politely decline your offer."

"You pig headed prick!"

"That's enough!"  Everyone looked up to see April standing over them.  "If you can't play well together, you can go and clean your rooms!"  There was a chorus of groans as they slinked off to their rooms. 


	3. Water Sports

Water Sports

Michaelangelo stood back and looked at his newly cleaned room.  Hopefully no one would look under the bed and discover where most of the mess had gone.  Just then Raphael pushed in with two buckets of very cold water.  "What are those for?"  Michaelangelo asked, moving his comic book collection out of harms way.

"I'm gonna get Leo back and your gonna help me!"  Raphael set the buckets down.

"Do I have any say in this?"  Michaelangelo looked at the buckets, he could smell trouble already.

"Not if you what to see your next birthday!"  Raphael positioned him self and the two buckets in front of the door.  "Now go and ask Leo to come and help you.  Then get back here."  Michaelangelo stood for a few minutes.  "What are you waiting for?"  Raphael asked picking up one of the buckets.

Michaelangelo stood before Leo's bedroom door; he took a deep breath and knocked.  "Leo, can you come and help me with something?"

"Give me a minute."  The reply came.  Michaelangelo hurried back to his room and closed the door behind him.  "Well?"  Raphael was waiting with one of the buckets in his hands.

"He said he would be a minute."

"Perfect!"  An evil look crossed Raphael's face.  "Make yourself useful and pick up a bucket Mikey."

April looked up from her work; things were quiet, disturbingly quiet.  She put her papers down and went to check on the guys.  She could hear hushed voices behind Michaelangelo's door; she hated to think what kind of mischief he was up to now.  

Hearing a noise the other side of the door Michaelangelo and Raphael readied themselves, widening their stance for the best execution of the plan.  The doorknob slowly turned and the door inched open.  Not wasting anytime Mike and Raph let loose with the buckets, the resulting high-pitched scream altered them to the fact that the wrong person had been hit.  Cautiously peeking out, they were met with a foreboding sight.  April stood stock still, dripping from head to toe; she raised her arms and flung them down in disgust, water flicking from the ends of her fingers.  On hearing the scream Leo burst out of his room in full battle mode.  "Who?  What?  Where?"  He stammered, trying to make sense of the scene before him.  Donatello looked out of his room, but he had the sense to return after seeing what was going on. Michaelangelo and Raphael suddenly felt like they were ten years old again.  April glared at them, pointing she boomed.  "You two, kitchen, now!"  They hurried off, blaming and pushing each other as they went.  April turned to face Leo; he backed up raising his hands.  "Nothing to do with me, I swear!" 

"Find me some dry clothes, please."  She stomped off to the bathroom, squelching as she went.  Leo returned shortly with the most suitable clothes he could find, he knocked on the bathroom door.  April opened it a little and glared at him.

"Urm, ninja black or standard issue suburban khaki?"  April grabbed the clothes from him.  "Don't get cute with me!"  She slammed the door shut.


	4. Time Out

Time Out

Leonardo walked in to the living room and sat down in the old armchair.  He looked over to Michaelangelo and Raphael sat at the kitchen table.  "You are in so much trouble."  He smirked.

"Trust you!"  Raphael snapped.  "If you had been there a few seconds earlier I wouldn't be in his mess!"

"You don't rate me very highly do you?"  Leo leaned forward.  "Raphael, there are two things on this earth you don't get wet.  Cats and April."

"Your loving this, aren't you?"

Leo sat back and smiled.  "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  Their verbal exchange was interrupted as April walked into the room, holding up a large pair of jeans that were threatening to drop round her ankles.  She pulled a piece of cord though the belt loops and knotted it as best she could.  "I guess this will have to do."  She strode over to the kitchen table.  Raphael and Michaelangelo rose nervously out of their seats.  

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"  April demanded; she was met by silence.  "Can't you two be left with out supervision for more than five minutes?"  April looked to each of the culprits in turn.

"It's not my fault!"  Michaelangelo piped up.

"Go on!"  April folded her arms and waited.

"Raph made me do it."

"Oh yeah?  How?  When did I point a gun at your head?"  Raphael glared at Mikey.

"You said I had to help you if I wanted to see my next birthday!"

"Your not going to believe him, are you?"  Raphael turned to April.  April looked at Raphael for a short time.  "Yes I am."  She said flatly.  Raphael took on a defiant pose, folding his arms across his chest and trying to stare April down.  Michaelangelo looked at the floor.  "Is this going on our permanent records?"

"Are you sorry?"  April asked.

"Yes." Michaelangelo replied shuffling his feet.  April turned to Raphael; his pose hadn't changed in the least.  "What about you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't hit Leo."  Raphael puffed up, determined he wouldn't be treated like a child.

"I think you will have to go to your room and think about what you have done."  April did her best to sound like she meant business.

"You can't send me to my room!  I'm an adult!"  Raphael raised his voice.

"Well then!" April placed her hands on her hips.  "Maybe you should act like one.  Until then you are on Time Out mister!"

"Fine!"  Raphael shouted before storming off.  The sound of a door slamming and several crashed unnerved April slightly.  She looked over to Leo.

"I hope that wasn't anything of mine!"  He sighed.  "So when's dinner?"

Hmmm I am running out of ideas.  Sadly I was never grounded with four teenage lads.  sigh  What a sheltered life I have led!  This is where you guys come in.  If you have any ideas of what the guys could get up to, driving April batty in the process they will be gratefully received!


	5. The Glue That Bonds

As requested an incident involving super glue.  Enjoy.

The Glue That Bonds

"What do you want to eat?"  April asked hiking the jeans up further.

"Whatever, food, anything."  Leo answered fiddling with the pack of cards.  Michaelangelo went over to the refrigerator and peered in side.  "We are fresh out of anythings and we don't have any whatevers."

"How about Mac Donalds?"  Donatello suggested as he wheeled himself in on his computer chair.

"That's not very healthy, is it?"  April pulled the cord a little tighter.  Donatello sorted through a stack of papers by the coffee table.  "Looks like you could do with gaining some weight."  Before April could answer he wheeled himself off again in the direction of his room.  April turned to Michaelangelo.  "Do you think you can behave yourself while I go to the Drive Thu?"

"Me?"  Michaelangelo did his best to look innocent.  April grabbed her bag and headed out the door.  Michaelangelo stood silent for a while.  "You can come out now!"  He bellowed.  "She's gone!"

Raphael walked into the living room and gave Leo a glare.  "And you, you little back stabbing twerp!"  He pointed a finger at Michaelangelo.  "You better sleep with one eye open tonight!"  Michaelangelo ignored Raphael and sat down on the recliner, clutching his doodle pad.  Raphael stood fuming before stomping of into the kitchen.

"While your out there."  Leo called after him.  Raphael growled under his breath, it was then that inspiration hit him.  He started to rummage through the junk draws until he found what he was looking for.  Taking two mugs from the cupboard, Raphael unscrewed the top on the tiny tube.  He carefully applied the clear liquid down the handle of one mug.  Now, to put his plan into action.

Raphael entered the living room and handed one of the mugs to Leonardo.  "Here ya go."  He thrust the other mug; handle facing outwards, towards his unsuspecting brother.  Michaelangelo looked up from his writing.  "What's that for?"  Raphael pulled the mug back.  "It's coffee, just the way you like it.  Ooo and look, it's in your favorite mug!  Michaelangelo gave Raphael a wary look.  "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing!"

"You drink it first then!"

"Fine!"  Raphael took a large gulp from the mug  "See!" He said thrusting the mug back at Michaelangelo.  "No hard feelings?"

"Suppose not."  Michaelangelo relented taking the mug by its handle.  He took a pensive sip, Raph was right, just the way he liked it.  Michaelangelo continued with his writing, the mug still held in his hand.  Raphael sat on the couch starting at him.

"What?"  Michaelangelo asked as he drank the last of the coffee.

"Nothing."  Raphael smirked.

Michaelangelo tried to set the mug down on the coffee table.  A feeling of cold dread rushed through his body when he realised the mug was firmly stuck to his hand.  Raphael couldn't contain his amusement any longer; he burst in to fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"You think that's funny?"  Michaelangelo growled.  "We'll see whose laughing when I staple your eyes shut!"

"What's going on now?"  Leo asked looking up from his new game of Patience.

"This!"  Michaelangelo spun round to show Leo his hand.  Leo looked at the mug for a long time and then at Raphael.  "God Raph!  What did your last brain cell die of?"

"That will teach him to snitch on me."  Raphael said with a renewed defiance.

"And just how are we going to get it off?"

" I didn't think about that."  Panic swept across Raphael's face, he was already in trouble as it was.  Why he glued a piece of crockery to his brother wasn't something he wanted to explain to Splinter. 

"You didn't think?  Now there's a surprise!"  Leo shot.


	6. Solvent Solutions

Solvent Solutions

April entered the lair weighed down with several brown paper Mac Donald's bags.  Where was everyone?  She set the bags down on the kitchen counter and went in search of her charges.

By now an emergency meeting was being held in the bathroom.  Donatello examined Michaelangelo's hand; he turned it over and then gave the mug a small tug.  "Well it's stuck."  Donatello announced stepping back.

"Tell me something I don't know!"  Michaelangelo was getting more irritated by the minute.

"What did you stick it on with?"  Donatello asked turning to Raphael.

"I dunno.  That stuff left over from when you made that starship model."

"Hmm."  Donatello rubbed his chin.  "Maybe if we pull it might come loose." 

April walked past the bathroom only to hear hushed voices from inside; she carefully pressed her ear against the door.

"OW!  It doesn't bend that way!"  Michaelangelo growled. 

"Mike, stop being such a woss and let me have a go."  Raphael hissed.  April stood back from the door; she really didn't want to know.  But curiosity got the better of her and she resumed listening. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"  Michaelangelo whimpered.

"This isn't working."  Leo felt the need to state the obvious.

"Really?"  Raphael groaned.  "Any ideas oh omnipotent one?"

"Maybe we should break it off."  Leo shrugged

"Nooooo!"  Michaelangelo's anguished cry rang out.

"I meant the mug!"

"Do you need any help in there?"  April asked as she knocked on the door.  All four brothers fell silent; they exchanged horrified looks.

"Urm, no thank you."  Donatello stammered.

"What's the matter in there?"  April tried to open the door.  A state of panic descended on the bathroom.  Donatello quickly grabbed the handle to stop April from entering.

"Urm, er, it's men's troubles."  Leo blurted.

"Oh!"  April moved back from the door.  "If you need my help, I'll be in the living room."  Donatello let out the breath he was holding as he listened to the retreating footsteps.  "She's gone." 

 Michaelangelo glared at Leo.  "What did you have to tell her that for?!"

"Maybe we could try soaking it in a solvent of some sort."  Donatello suggested.


	7. Day Glow Pink

Day Glow Pink

"There, it's off."  Donatello placed the mug in the bathroom sink.  Michaelangelo looked at his hand despondently, he flexed it a couple of times.  "You took the skin with it!"

"Stop being such a baby."  Raphael groaned as he lent against the wall, he turned and looked at Michaelangelo.  "You're not going to tell are you?"

"What?  And risk being glued to the wall?"

"Good."

"I think the coast is clear."  Leonardo announced pressing his head against the door.  Michaelangelo got up and barged through.

"Wait, what about your Macdonald's?"  Donatello called after him.  Michaelangelo paused and glared at his brothers.  "I'm not hungry!"  He hissed before flouncing off in the direction of his room.

"I guess we should get going, before this looks too suspicious."  Donatello suggested.

April looked up from her magazine as the remaining three filed into the living room and made a beeline for the take away bags.  "Everything sorted?"

"Yes thanks."  Leo replied not looking up.  Raphael hovered about for a bit before speaking up.  "Did you get me anything?"

"I got you a Happy Meal, I thought you could use it."  April went back to her magazine.  "Anyway aren't you supposed to be in your room?"  Raphael ignored her as he pulled out the small cardboard box.

"Ooo what toy d'you get?"  Leo mocked before being hit with a straw wrapper.

After the meal, the general banter continued, Donatello has snuck off to his room, leaving April, Leo and Raph to laugh about some joke or other.  Michaelangelo silently crept into the living room, hiding something behind his back.  He walked up to Leo and Raphael.  "Hey Mikey.  Over the sulks?"  Raphael grinned.  Michaelangelo revealed his hidden weapon and watched as Raphael's face fell.  "That's my paintball."  Raphael was interrupted by two soft pops; he looked down to find his plastron covered in day glow pink paint.  "You little!  That stuff's permanent!"  Leo stepped in between the warring pair.  "Now Mike."  But before he could finish there was another soft pop.  Leo had been hit square on the chest.

April looked up from her magazine again just in time to see Michaelangelo tear through the room screaming "Sanctuary!"  Leo and Raph weren't too far behind.  She lifted her magazine.  "Fight nicely boys!"  She shouted after them.


	8. Markers

Markers

Michaelangelo scuttled towards his room still brandishing the paintball gun, Donatello leaned out of his bedroom doorway to see what the all commotion was about.  Michaelangelo raced past discharging a few rounds in Donatello's direction, all but one missed their target.  Just before Michaelangelo could make it to the safety of his room a rather irate Raphael brought him down.  With a quick twist and a well-placed knee, Michaelangelo managed to scramble free.  He didn't get very far before the next wave of the attack happened.  

Leo grabbed onto the struggling turtle, forcing him down using all his weight.

"Getoffme!"  A muffled cry came.  Raphael joined Leo in restraining their brother; they managed to turn him over so that he faced them.  Donatello walked over, slightly splattered in day glow pink paint, he handed Raphael something long and black.  Michaelangelo could quite make out what it was until Raphael brought it nearer.  Raphael pulled the top off the permanent marker with his teeth, this renewed Michaelangelo's motivation to get loose.  But struggle as me may, it was no use, Raphael leaned in closer, Mikey emitted a deep growl not unlike an angry cat.

April turned the page on her magazine; it was then that she heard it.  Shouting in Japanese?  It could only mean one thing, impending doom.  She quickly made her way to the bedrooms.  Out in the large hall she came across an entanglement, walking over she heaved Raphael off.  Leo got up and allowed Michaelangelo to get to his feet.

"What is going on here?"  She demanded, looking at the divided brothers, Don, Leo and Raph on one side, with Michaelangelo glaring at them from the other.  April bit back a smile as she noticed the word LOSER scrawled across Mikey's forehead.  Michaelangelo scrubbed at his forehead with the base of his palm.

"Aww, you've smudged it now."  Raphael sniggered.

"Can you get along for one day?"  April asked relieving Raphael of the marker.

"He started it!"  Michaelangelo pointed an accusing finger at Raphael.

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Never argue with an idiot, he'll drag you down to his level, then beat you with experience!"  Raphael shot.  Michaelangelo's eyes narrowed as he mouthed something to his brother.

"Enough fighting!"  April threw her arms up in exasperation. "Go and get cleaned up and then into the living room, where I can keep an eye on you!"


	9. Wishing

I apologise before hand for this chapter.  I have been taking strong painkillers due to a broken arm.  I think they have made me a little mad.  But what the hey!

Wishing for…

Peace and quiet, April had managed to separate the boys into the four different corners of the living room.  "Now, stay!"  She commanded, gesturing with her hands.  She sat down, picked up her magazine and began to read them same paragraph she had read several times over.  Fifteen minutes into the next page the peace was shattered.

"Raph's looking at me!"  Michaelangelo's voice leaked into the silence.

"Raphael, stop looking at your brother."  April didn't even bother to lower her magazine.  "And stop poking your tongue out at me."

"What are ya, psychic?"

"Yes."

Silence reigned once again, this time for only ten minutes; Donatello was the one to break it.  "I miss my computer." He sighed.

"What's the matter Donny?  Withdrawal symptoms?"  Raphael Smirked from across the room.

"You spend to much time on that thing.  There are real people about you know."  Michaelangelo threw his two cents in.  Donatello folded his arms and glared at his brothers.  "Computers are useful.  You play games on them."  He looked at Michaelangelo before turning to Raphael.  "And what about the Internet?"  Raphael looked rather unimpressed; he made a scoffing noise.  "The Internet is only good for one thing."

"Porn?"  Michaelangelo piped up.  Raphael narrowed his eyes at him and emitted a low growl.

"The Internet has many wonderful attributes."  Donatello was in full swing.  "Like information."

"Or meeting new people."  Michaelangelo added a valid contribution to the conversation.

"Cybersex." Came a voice from the other side of the room.  Everyone turned to see a stunned Leonardo sitting in the corner with his hand clamped firmly across his mouth.  He slowly removed his hand.  "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."  April informed him, magazine held limply in her hand. 

"Hmmm, I wondered why you were so popular with the ladies."  Donatello sat back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Don't ask me, cause I don't know.  Roll on those six weeks!


	10. Peanuts

Peanuts

"OW!"  The silence was broken once again.  April glanced over the top of her magazine only to see Michaelangelo angrily rubbing the side of his head while glaring at a smug Raphael.  She didn't really want to know what was going on, so she returned to her reading.

"OW! Grrrrrr." 

Raphael was finding it hard to stifle his own sniggering as he flicked another peanut towards his hapless brother.

"Raph!  Stoppit."  A thoroughly irritated Michaelangelo snapped as he tried to shield his head from the onslaught.

"Raph, act your age and leave Mikey alone."  Leonardo sighed as the third peanut ricocheted off Michaelangelo's shoulder.

"Piss off Leo, we were having fun until you had to butt in."

"I wasn't having much fun."  Michaelangelo pouted as he rubbed his stinging arm.

April groaned inwardly, she could tell trouble was brewing fast.  Donatello cleared his throat.  "You know, it is a rather dangerous activity.  You have no way of predicting the trajectory and therefore the risk of taking someone's eye out."

"Do you want me to give you a prediction?"  Raphael interrupted, before firing a peanut in Donatello's direction.

"Grow up Raph!"  Leonardo got out of his chair and attempted to forcefully prise the peanuts from his sibling's possession.

"Get a life!"  Raphael growled pushing his feet up against Leonardo's stomach.

"Not before you give me those peanuts."

"BUNDLE!"  Michaelangelo cried as he launched himself at his warring brothers, knocking them both over the back of the chair.  "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he continued to bellow at the top of his lungs as he pounded the cushion into Raphael's face.  Leonardo managed to scramble free; he stood watching the battle making no attempt to break things up.

"THAT'S IT!"  Michaelangelo and Raphael stopped in mind action and everyone turned to see April slap her magazine down hard onto the table.  "SIT BACK DOWN!"  All three quickly obeyed her screeching commands; all the while shooting each other deadly looks.  April was iridescent with rage, "The next one to so much as whisper, will have their mouth personally taped shut by me!"

All the brothers exchanged horrified looks.

"You wouldn't dare!"  Raphael challenged.

"Try me!"

Raphael folded his arms and glared at April, but he didn't take her up on her threat.  He wasn't that unbelievably stupid.

Several minutes of blissful silence followed, Michaelangelo had sprawled himself out over most of the couch.  Much to Donatello's annoyance, who had been relegated to the far corner.  Raphael was endeavouring to quietly attract his brothers' attention; carefully glancing over to make sure April wasn't looking he took aim and tossed a peanut.  It hit Leonardo square on the chest before bouncing onto the floor and rolling under the couch.  Leonardo narrowed his eyes at Raphael, Michaelangelo looked over eager not to be left out.  Raphael started jerking his head sideways in an odd manner, desperate to express his desire to leave the room. 


End file.
